


Surprise

by jessonthecoast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast





	Surprise

Sam and Dean had been going at it for about an hour: Dean kissing, licking, sucking, biting, and nibbling every surface available while a sweaty and naked Sam was strung the bedposts inside of their motel room. The motel, to their dismay, had broken air conditioning. That wouldn’t be so bad if it were during the winter. But this was August and it was hot as hell. The motel had been nice enough to give them a couple of fans which Sam and Dean had on full blast but that didn’t stop the sweat from pooling in every dip of muscle and dripping off every slope of skin.

Sam’s arms were stretched out on either side and his feet were separately tied to the posts at the end of the bed. Dean matched his brother because he too wasn’t wearing a stitch while he was bent over and straddling him as he worked on the veins on the right side of Sam’s neck because the left side was already showing signs of bruising. He traced the veins up slowly with his tongue from the nape of Sam’s neck to the bottom of his jaw, tasting the saltiness of his skin, and then Dean bit his way back down. The fingers from his left hand played with one of Sam’s nipples, twisting it slightly, rubbing over the top of it, and drawing little circles around it.

Sam’s breathing was shallow when he gasped out, “Please, p-please can I come, Dean?”

Dean kissed his way over to Sam’s full, pink, and kiss-bitten lips. Sam’s lips jutted out but Dean didn’t kiss them. Instead, he went in real close to them so their lips just barely touched and whispered, “No Sammy, you did this to yourself. You have to pay the consequences for what you did.”

Sam huffed out a sigh and let his head fall back against the bed but then Dean’s fingers left Sam’s chest so they could run through his soft brown strands. Dean yanked Sam’s head to the side, watching a few more veins come into sight and Dean’s lips went right for them, making more bruises on his brother’s neck. He slid his hand down to hover over broad shoulders, strong pecks, toned abs, and his small waist. Dean’s hand was lightly stroking his brother’s shaft, going from the base to the top, and past the cock ring. His fingers came together at the top, spread out and slid back down.

The feel of Dean’s soft tongue and the feathery touches of his hands were making Sam’s eyes roll back into his head. But Dean sat up just then, still straddling his brother. Dean’s hand left Sam’s hair and wound its way around Sam’s waist and underneath Sam’s round cheeks and found where he left the plug that was resting on Sam’s prostate, just sitting there, teasing him. He pressed on it a little bit causing Sam to let out a strained moan, his back to bow, and his ass lifted off the bed despite his brother sitting on top of him.

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam shouted. After he caught his breath, he said “You’re such a f-fucking tease…”

Dean laughed. “Damn straight.”

Then Dean folded his fingers around the top and began to slide the plug out. It started to give a little while he was pulling it out so he pushed the plug back inside which made Sam bite his bottom lip. Dean started pulling it out again, this time it didn’t give any until there’s just one inch left inside of Sam. Dean frowned when it didn’t give so he forced it back inside until it touched that bundle of nerves. 

Dean pulled the plug all of the way out, leaving Sam feeling completely empty for just a bit so he could move the wet tip around Sam’s rim. He guided it back inside and angled it so it was pressed against Sam’s prostate. Dean leaned down, getting close to his brother’s ear and nibbling on it before whispering, “Maybe this will teach you not to take my stuff.”

Sam laughed weakly. “You take my stuff all time.”

“Never said I would mind being punished for it, Sammy,” he replied as he pulled back and winked at him. Dean gave Sam’s lips one last peck before sliding down the length of his body. He gave each nipple a kiss and a swirl of his tongue and then mouthed his way down the center of Sam’s chest and saw the puddle of precome that dribbled out of Sam’s throbbing cock onto his stomach.

As opposed to giving Sam the attention that he craved, Dean slid down so he could lick the insides of those massive and muscular thighs. His hands started massaging Sam’s long legs and moving his thumbs in circles.  For a few minutes, Dean was just enjoying the warmth of his brother’s skin under his lips and his fingers until he heard Sam beg again.

Finally, Dean gave in and began to slide the length of Sam into his mouth while his hand massaged the rest. Dean looked up at hazel eyes filled with pleasure. When Dean started to trace around the tip, Sam’s head fell back against the bed and a moan escaped him. Dean smiled and his tongue was licked the length of Sam’s cock from tip to base, in between his balls, and back up. Dean took Sam back into his mouth while one hand stroked the rest and the other fondled his balls.

Dean continued to bob his head up and down on Sam’s cock for a few more minutes. Sam started squirming, he was trying his best to fuck into Dean’s mouth but Dean wouldn’t let him. The second he felt Sam moving, Dean steeled his hips with a forearm over his waist and continued licking the length of Sam’s cock. 

“Fuck, Dean, just—” but his voice was cut off because Dean was sucking hard on the dark tip of Sam’s dick. “Just— Ah, fuckfuckfuck, j-just let me…”

“Just let you what?” Dean asked, sitting up and moving forward to straddling Sam’s hips. “I think I know what you want,” Dean said as he slipped Sam’s cock in between his cheeks. Dean began to pull his ass up and down, loving the feeling of his brother’s cock rubbing up against his hole. Dean grabbed his own and started stroking it, moving his hand at the same rhythm that his hips were.

Sam wanted to watch Dean get off but his eyes wanted to close. He wanted to latch on to his oncoming orgasm and get off with his brother but the cock ring wouldn’t allow it. Instead he bit his lip and tried to thrust his hips into Dean’s, hoping to push Dean closer to the edge.

Dean moved his hand up and down on his shaft faster, pushing Sam’s cock hard into his crack until he felt Sam’s slicked up head slip past the ring of muscle in his ass. The pressure and how stretched Dean felt and the feeling of his hand and Sam’s cock was all a mix of pain and pleasure that had him squeezing and pulling on his cock a few more times and exploding across Sam’s body. Several jets fell across Sam’s shoulders and chest and one landed on his jaw and dripped down his neck. Dean rocked his hips a little bit more, just lazy ones until his orgasm faded. He bent down and licked the come off of Sam’s neck and jaw and let Sam have a taste. Their tongues wrestled briefly before Dean moved back down to Sam’s throbbing hardon.

“Promise me something, Sammy,” Dean whispered around the purple tip of his brother’s cock.

“What-t?” he asked. His voice was very shaky and he pulled slightly at his restraints while his hips involuntarily pushed up.

“If I take this ring off,” he began, using his thumb to slowly rub the plastic circle. “You have to promise me that you won’t come until I give the okay.”

“YesyesyesIpromise,” he hissed out. “Just hurry up, p-please.”

Dean removed the ring, Sam sucked in a breath and his head fell back against the bed. Dean licked his lips and kissed the tip of Sam’s head and then lightly blew on it. He kissed down the side of Sam’s cock before swallowing it down again, swirling his tongue around it.  He lifted off and tugged on the shaft a few times before placing his thumb over the slit and reached underneath Sam to press the plug farther in. It pushed against Sam’s prostate and sent explosions of pleasure up his spine that made his breathing come out in a hiss and caused his back to arch.

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean asked with a dark smile.

Sam’s eyes fluttered and he bit his bottom lip, trying with every fiber of his being to hold back just a little longer. He wanted to see fireworks and feel that ecstasy but he promised to hold out. His will was fading fast. He wanted to come. Ever since Dean pulled that ring off, the pressure had been building in his balls and he surprised himself by holding back all of the screams that wanted to leave his throat, especially with the way Dean was teasing.

“You gotta tell me what you want,” Dean said.

Sam said nothing, hoping that Dean would just  _understand_  what he wanted but Dean wasn’t letting up.

“Beg for it, little bro. That’s the only way you’re getting out of this.”

“Dean,” Sam gasped out finally.

“Yeah?”

“Let me come, please, p-please De,” Sam asked. “Make me c-come, Dean.”

Dean smiled up at his brother and took all of Sam into his mouth, swallowing him all the way down while swirling his tongue around the shaft. Dean’s hands played with Sam’s balls, feeling how heavy they were, and his other hand reached behind and found where he left the plug. The second Dean pressed the plug in, Sam arched his back, moaned loud, and came hard in his brother’s mouth.

Dean stroked Sam a little more to make sure every drop was inside of him. Finally he pulled the plug out all the way and Sam groaned until it was out completely. Dean scoot up the bed and bent down. He glided his hand through dark colored strands, coaxing Sam to meet Dean’s bright green eyes.

“New rule,” Dean growled out, “You steal my baby, you get blue balls.”

A small smile crept onto Sam’s face and Dean knew they were okay. 

“I went easy on you, Sammy. I could’ve played with you for a few more hours,” Dean teased and bent a little lower to kiss Sam’s swollen lips. 

Sam let out a strained laugh but returned the kiss. Dean untied Sam’s hands and feet after their lips parted. He watched as Sam gave a little rub to either wrist and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. After it was tossed across the room with the pile of dirty jeans and plaid shirts, Dean leaned in to give Sam one last kiss before they said goodnight to each other. Dean crawled into bed next to his brother. He pulled just the sheet up over them and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until late afternoon that Sam had finally stirred. Dean had been up for a while, wearing boxers and a clean tee, sitting next to his brother’s sleeping figure that was partly covered by the sheet, while watching TV. He heard Sam huff out a sigh and that’s how Dean knew he was awake.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Dean said with a crooked smile.

"Mmph, what time is it?" Sam asked. His voice was downright sultry with how deep it was. One of Dean’s favorite things was Sam’s morning voice. 

“It’s almost four. Sleep alright, Sam?”

"It would’ve been better if it weren’t so damn hot."

“I thought about getting you into a shower last night. You looked pretty wiped though,” Dean said with a smirk, looking down at Sam whose head was still resting on a pillow. 

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?" Sam asked, a little bit of blood flooded to his cheeks, and his nether regions, when he thought about last night. 

Dean’s smirk turned even slyer, as if that were possible, as he remembered last night. The reason for Sam being tied up came back to mind as well so the smile faded. Sam stole the car. The question of why was what bothered him. 

"So, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"What were you up to last night?" 

“It’s a surprise. For later. Much later," Sam told him as he sat up, combed through his hair, and stretched. 

Dean’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at the way Sam’s muscles rolled and rotated under skin that glistened with sweat or the way the veins popped out in his arms and flowed around him like rain dripping down a window or how smooth and tan his skin was. Dean’s eyes watched as Sam pulled his arms in front him, palms facing away from him, and arched his back out and made it crack a bit. Sam raised his arms above his head, pulling on his wrists as he twisted this way and that way, forcing his body awake and making his flesh so taut over muscles and bones. Finally Sam clasped his hands behind him and puffed out his chest, letting out a little moan as Sam was rolling his head to either side. 

Lowering his hands, Sam threw a devilish look over his shoulder at his brother that said ‘I knew you were watching me.’

Dean cleared his throat and shuffled his legs around, trying to cover up the hardon that Sam just caused. “What kind of surprise,” he asked. 

Sam just smiled, turned his head away and started walking towards the bathroom, still naked as a newborn baby. 

 _Sure as hell don’t look like one, though_. Dean thought to himself and smiled. 

"You’ll just have to wait and find out," Sam replied from the bathroom. 

Dean heard the shower turn on and two seconds later, Sam poked his head out of the bathroom and asked “You comin’?”

The smile faded and Dean eagerly scrambled out of bed, grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and ran over to the bathroom. He pushed Sam up against the counter with a hungry kiss and slammed the door. Sam was hiking his leg up his brother’s body, trying to pull him closer while his fingers felt around for the bottom of Dean’s shirt. When he finally found it, it was quickly pulled off and dropped on the floor. The boxers soon followed suit and the boys were stumbling into the shower, Dean pulling Sam in after him.

Not long after the curtain was closed and the plastic bottle was set on the shelf in the shower, water was cooling the sweaty skin of those two Winchesters. Feeling the shower head’s spray soaking them caused both of them to moan into the other’s mouth. To them, next to getting off and killing things, it felt like one of the best tension relievers.

It seemed like the feeling was doubled when Dean started kneading his hands down his brother’s spine. Sam had to stop kissing Dean because he couldn’t focus on both things at once. Instead he reached down and turned off the water, knowing it would be a while before they were actually ready to get clean, and let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder and let him do his thing. 

Dean would’ve gone right for Sam’s neck just then. Open target like that, just begging for some tongue and some teeth.  But Dean thought he’d give Sam’s neck a rest and began pressing his fingertips in around Sam’s middle back and grinding his hips into Sam’s, rubbing their lengths together. 

As good as it felt, Sam didn’t want to be so compliant. Without Dean seeing, Sam grabbed the bottle of lube, popped the top, and lathered his fingers up until they were properly wet. His fingers circled around Dean’s waist and in between his round cheeks to feel where his hole was. Sam traced circles around the ring of muscles, rubbed his finger up and down on it, and finally pushed two fingers in. He felt Dean’s hands stop working on his back when he started thrusting his fingers in his brother’s tight hole.

Sam lifted his forehead off his brother’s shoulder to see that Dean’s head was leaning against the shower wall, eyes shut and bottom lip bit. Sam also noticed that his Dean’s neck was begging for attention. So being the good brother that he was, he obliged and dived right in, teeth scraped the skin and lips followed afterward. Sam moved his mouth near Dean’s Adam’s apple and continued kissing his taut skin. Then Sam began spreading his fingers slightly while moving them in and out of Dean’s hole, scissoring him open. He was right to move his lips because Dean started moaning and Sam could hear every one slip past his lips and feel the vibrations on his tongue from the ones Dean wouldn’t let out.

A third finger was pushed in next to the other two and Dean moaned a little louder.  Slowly but roughly, Sam fucked his brother’s ass with his fingers and with one perfectly placed upstroke, he found the spot he was looking for and Dean’s knees practically buckled. To stop him from falling, Sam pushed his body up against his brother’s and wound a hand around Dean’s waist. Harder and faster, he pushed his fingers in, hitting the spot each time judging by his brother’s reaction. 

"Sam…" Dean choked out. 

"Hm," Sam hummed out, still working at his brother’s neck. 

"Y-you’re cheating," he said. 

Sam slowed his thrusting and looked up to see the corners of his brother’s mouth turning up. “You’re enjoying it,” Sam said, smiling back. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again so he could get his slick up his shaft. Sam slathered it all around and turned Dean around, lining up his cock in between Dean’s cheeks. He rubbed his length against the crack, rubbing harder and harder until it slipped between. Soon tip of his dick found that familiar pucker. Circling around the entrance and lightly pressing on it, Sam leaned in near Dean’s ear and asked, “You want this in, baby?”

Dean answered by bucking his hips back and Sam sunk in several inches.

"Fuck you’re desperate," he grunted. "Tell me why I’m always playing the bitch."

"Because you act like one," Dean countered.

Sam’s response was shoving in the rest of the way, to which Dean groaned and laughed. 

"Gimme your worst, baby brother."

"Wouldn’t give you anything less," Sam growled back in an impossibly dirty tone that made Dean even harder. 

Placing one hand on Dean’s shoulder, Sam pushed down while dragging Dean back, making sure he was perfectly bent over so he could pound into him. Dean placed his hands on the wall while Sam slowly pulled out until just his head was nestled inside of that heat, that comforting, mind-blowing,  _tight as hell_  heat. He needed to feel that warmth again so he pushed back in and heard a sigh out of his brother. Sam dragged himself back out, his eyes almost rolled back inside of his head as he felt himself being squeezed hard. When Sam angled his hips up and shoved back in, he got a much louder noise from Dean. 

"There it is," Sam said, bending over and nipping Dean’s shoulder. 

And then Sam was ramming into him and Dean was meeting each thrust with one of his own, ensuring that Sam hit that spot as hard as possible. Each time Dean saw stars. Sam too, especially with how fucking tight his brother was. 

Dean reached down and started stroking himself, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and matching the thrust of his brother. Sam saw this and pulled Dean’s hand away, draped their arms across Dean’s waist, intertwined their fingers, and pounded into him harder. 

"Only because of me, De," Sam gasped in his ear. "Only because of me." 

Dean was nearing his end; his entire body wanted to give out and if it weren’t for Sam’s hold on him, he’d be on his knees. His fingers were squeezing Sam’s hard, trying to last as long as he could. But his fingers weren’t the only thing squeezing Sam. 

"Mm shit-t, Dean," he choked out. "Could you be any t-tighter? Fuck!"

A few more hard thrusts at the right angle and Dean was coming hard against the wall with Sam’s name on his lips. 

Turns out the he could get tighter because Sam doubled over when he felt Dean coming. He pushed in as far as he could one more time and shot several jets inside Dean’s ass. He pulled himself out and slowly pushed back in, feeling the last bit of come dribbling out. A couple more lazy thrusts and Sam finally pulled out all the way. 

"So much for getting clean," Dean said with a little laugh and turned around to face his younger brother. 

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you came in here," Sam told him, placing his hand on Dean’s neck and thumb under his jaw, angling it so his lips were at the perfect level for a long, lazy, post-sex kiss. 

As much as Dean loves to make fun of Sam for being so gargantuan, he loves that fact more because it means that he has to tilt his head back for Sam to kiss him. It makes Sam cup his jaw kiss him even deeper.

After they broke apart, Sam reached down and turned the water back on which almost made both of them scream because it started off ice cold but eventually became tolerable and then it became desirable. They both started fighting over who got to be under the shower head. Sam used his height and weight to push his brother away while getting his hair drenched and Dean used childish tactics such as noogies and occasionally he would smack Sam’s ass because he didn’t have the same advantages that his brother had so he could have his turn to get clean. 

Finally after fifteen minutes of pushing and shoving, both of them were squeaky clean and getting dressed. That’s when Dean remembered again. 

"So dude, are you going to tell me now or what?"

"Food first," Sam told him and smiled. Before leaving, he checked out his neck and noticed all of the hickeys there. He hardly ever had problem with showing that he’s ‘owned’ but there were times when he wished that Dean would kiss a little lower. In the reflection, he could see his brother slipping on his green jacket and noticed that he too had some love bites of his own. Sam smiled at the fact that he was the one who put them there. He gave one last look at neck, adjusted his collar, decided that there was no point in doing so. There was no way to cover all of the bruises.

“Ready?” Sam asked, standing near the door.

“Yeah,” Dean said as he grabbed his keys off the table. “Nice neck,” he said, passing his brother on his way out.

Sam just rolled his eyes and followed after, locking the door on their way out.

Ten minutes of driving around and they found a diner that didn’t look too bad and smelled of bacon and grilled onions. They were quickly seated in a booth by one of the many windows and were given laminated menus. 

"Hi. My name is Kenzie," chimed a perky blue-eyed blonde girl. "And I’ll be you waitress. What can I get for you two?"

"Bacon cheeseburger with the works please, Kenzie," Dean said with a smile. 

Taking her eyes off of Dean, she looked at Sam and her eyes lingered longer on his neck than his face. “And for-“

"Just the house salad for me, thanks," Sam replied, a bit of irritation in his voice. 

"Okay," she said, slightly less perky. "I’ll bring those out for you in a bit." She threw Dean another smile before she left. 

Dean watched the waitress swaying her hips as she left. Kenzie turned around, throwing her wavy blonde hair around and smiled back at him. Once she was gone, Dean looked back at his brother with the same flirty smile on his face that he gave the waitress.

"Jealous, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam just responded with a bitch face: pursed lips, one eyebrow lifted, and clenched teeth. "Oh c’mon, I’m just keeping up appearances." 

"No one knows us here, Dean," Sam hissed back. "For once I just wish-" 

Dean leaned forward, laced his fingers together and, asked, “Just wish what?”

Once again, Sam wished his brother would just  _understand_  what he wanted. He was pretty sure he did. How could he not? After this afternoon and last night and every other goddamn time, how could he not know? Instead of voicing his mind, Sam muttered ‘Nothing’ and rolled his eyes to the window. 

"Sam," he sighed, but his brother didn’t respond. Sam just set his jaw and kept looking out the window. "You know the jealous look doesn’t look so bad on you," Dean said, trying to diffuse the tension in Sam’s jaw. "Kinda sexy, Sammy." His voice was low and taunting, just baiting Sam. "Maybe if I flirted with her a little more, we could have angry sex later," Dean said as he leaned back and stretched his foot over and found Sam’s crotch and started nudging at it. "You could throw me in the back of the Impala," he continued and noticed Sam’s jaw loosen a little and his eyes flutter slightly. "Fuck me into the seat until I’m screaming your name," he whispered so no one but his brother would hear him. Sam’s lips started to part and his tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip and chew on it. "Harder and harder until I’m-"

"Here’s your food boys," Kenzie said, dropping the plates in front of them. 

Sam jolted upright, shoved his brother’s foot away, and crossed his legs. 

"Thank you so much, Kenzie," Dean told her and grinned at her again. 

“No…um, problem,” she said, trying to smile when she looked at Sam who grimaced back her. She hurried away quickly with the fear that she had interrupted something she thought it’d be better to not know about. 

"You’re an asshole, Dean," Sam growled threw his teeth. 

"Yes I am." Dean said with a wink. 

They ate their food in silence with occasional sexual looks from Dean and Sam giving him a bitch face as a reply. Dean was taking one last bite of his burger and was washing it down with a sip of his drink when their waitress came back over. 

"How was everything?"

"Fantastic, thank you," Dean responded with another flirty smile.

"Would you like dessert?"

Dean looked over at his brother who was drinking water out of his glass and shook his head ever so slightly. “No thank you, just the check.”

"Okay, I’ll be back in a second," she said as she walked over towards the cashier. 

Dean got a thought in his head just then, a way to give Sam what he wanted and surprise the hell out of him. Slowly a smile crept onto his face which Sam saw. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Dean replied nonchalantly, wiping the smile from his face. He looked up from his brother and saw the waitress coming back. _Looks like it’s now or never_ , Dean thought to himself. He stood up, step towards his brother, placed a hand on his neck, titled his head up, and kissed him. Long, deep, and slow. 

At first Sam doesn’t kiss back. Surprised? Yeah, he was definitely that. Not exactly something you’d expect after a night like this. The fact that it was happening right here, right now eventually registered and finally his mouth started working with Dean’s and he was letting their tongues play around with each other. He felt Dean’s hand shift around to the back of his neck and pull up, getting a better angle to kiss Sam. 

Dean could feel Sam moan slightly into his mouth but that was the only sound in the restaurant other than the fryer. All of the clinking of silverware on plates, sipping of drinks, chatter from the other customers; everything stopped. It was the stunned silence of the diner that made Dean smile. 

He composed himself and started sucking Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, licking a slow stripe across it, bit it, and pulled back until he felt Sam’s lip stretch and he knew that he smiling. 

"I’ll get the car," Dean whispered to Sam, gave him one last peck, and walked away. On his way out, he winked at their waitress and the bell above the door signaled his exit. 

Sam let his head drop which caused his hair to fall around his face and it covered the smile that stretched across his face. He replayed that kiss fifty times before he noticed that the waitress was standing in front of him. 

"That was beautiful. I didn’t know that you two were together," she said with another bright white smile. "Your meals are on the house," she said before she walked away. 

"Th-thanks, miss," Sam said but she was already gone. He got up to walk out and the restaurant burst into applause. Sam couldn’t stop the blood from running to his cheeks and making him blush. Instead of walking at his normal pace, he bolted out of there and his eyes quickly looked for the car. He heard the engine getting closer and finally it pulled in front of the building and Sam ran to it, opened the door and jumped in. 

"Go. Now," Sam said, slamming the door. And with that, Dean peeled away, leaving the restaurant in the rear view mirror. 

Several minutes went by without either one saying anything. Both of them were replaying that kiss. Dean was enjoying the look of surprise on his brother’s face and Sam was savoring the fact that it happened. It’s not every day that Dean can surprise Sam and it’s not every day that Dean shows affection like that. Win win situation. 

"Dean, you didn’t have to-" Sam started but Dean interrupted. 

"Yes I did. And you know it, too," he told him, chancing a glance over to see his brother hiding a smile. "Now where am I supposed to be going? What’s the surprise?"

"Oh, we’re heading out of town so take a right." 

And instead of following instructions, Dean pulled over and parked the Impala. “Sam, where am I going? What aren’t you telling me?” he asked. 

"Hey you surprised me back there, now it’s my turn," Sam told him. "C’mon asshat. Get a move on." 

With an eye roll and a sigh, Dean shifted the gears, looked over his shoulder to make sure there weren’t any cars coming and pulled away. Ten minutes later, per Sam’s instruction, after the Impala turned onto a dirt road that flicked rocks and dirt and dust behind them, they finally stopped at an empty field and Dean killed the engine. 

You could look around and just know that there was no one near them for miles. You could look up and see billions of twinkling lights, stars that were billions of miles away, shining down and looking right at you. The only other light was the Moon, a bright orb that was almost full tonight. There was a slight breeze ruffling the leaves of some trees far off in the distance. Perfect night, really. 

Sam pulled a large box and two beers out of the trunk, handed one beer to Dean and started to walk away when his brother yelled at his back.

"Hey, where’d you get all of those?" he asked and judging by his tone, he was jogging to catch up. 

"Some guy a town over had some left over fireworks and I got most of what he had left." 

"This is why you took my car," Dean asked looking up at his brother and smiling. He couldn’t help but think back to all those years ago when they set off fireworks in a middle of that field and smiled wider at the memory. 

By now they were about 40 feet away from the car when Sam set the box down and pulled the cheap clear blue zippo out of his pocket, lit a few, and yelled “Fire in the hole!” 

Both guys ran back to the car, and turned just in time to see the fireworks explode in the sky. They leaned back and lightly sat on top of the Impala, drinking their beer and enjoying the show. Several of them sprang from their containers, whistled, popped, and twinkled anything from blue to yellow to red and every color in between before it faded away. Another couple shot up and circled around into a sort of spring looking shape. A few jumped and bloomed into what looked like a top portion of an umbrella, a classic firework shape. All beautiful. But not as beautiful as the look on Sam’s face. 

Dean looked over at his brother and saw that little kid from 1996, the one with the look of pure glee etched in every pore of his face, the one who didn’t look broken from Hell or look like he just got a demon blood detox or a soul check. He looked like the Sam he once knew all those years ago before he knew what Dad did, what they did, before he knew about the ‘family business’. Dean liked fireworks, almost everyone does, but he loved the look on Sam’s face. Mostly because it’s not every day that Dean got to see him this happy. Luckily for him, anytime Sam did smile, it was almost always because of his brother. He couldn’t help but stare at that face light up with laughter. It was a rare thing but each smile was recorded for sadder times. They were reminders that there was still some good left in the world.

"I love you, Sam."

The smile slowly faded from Sam’s face as he turned back and looked at his brother. The corners of Dean’s mouth were slightly turned up and there was something in his eyes, something that told Sam that he wasn’t lying. 

"Always will," Dean finished. 

Sam turned his head, fingered through the short strands of his brother’s hair, and pressed his lips against the Dean’s plump, pink ones. A familiar mouth, Dean’s was, but that doesn’t mean Sam ever got used to kissing it. Dean’s lips always managed to send chills down Sam’s spine, take the air from his lungs, and made him lose the inability to think straight.

Somewhere in the distance, Dean could hear the fireworks going off still, he laughed to himself about the cliché, but the sound of his blood rushing inside was far louder. Sam always had a way of getting a rise out of him, affecting him in a way no one else could. He tried to make Sam understand what he feels when Sam kisses him by kissing him back harder, nibbling on his bottom lip and pulling Sam in closer by the back of his neck.

Sam lifted off the car, lips never leaving Dean’s, and put himself in between Dean’s open legs. The hand not in his brother’s hair was playing with the edge of Dean’s shirt, feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin. His hand moved to Dean’s back, pulling him down from the car and they walked in reverse to the back of the Impala. Sam felt around for the handle and had to stop kissing Dean to find it. After the door was open, Sam fell back on the seat and pulled his brother down with him after Dean closed the door.

Dean let Sam drag him down into his arms and continued kissing his favorite set of lips. He wound his fingers into long brown strands and caught Sam’s lip between his teeth and lightly pulled on it until it snapped back. Dean sat up on his knees and tried his best not to hit his head on anything while trying to shrug out of his many layers. Instead, the helping hands of his brother found the lapels of his jacket and he pushed it off his arms and it was then discarded into the front seat. Then Sam located the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it up front with his jacket.

Sam being shirtless was next on the list. Dean reached around back and pulled his brother’s jacket off up over his head, adding his plaid shirt and plain t-shirt into the mix, and threw it all in a bundle into the front of the car. They fell back down and tangled their lips and limbs together. Dean had one hand still imbedded in Sam’s hair while the other was pressed into the leather seat supporting him. Sam’s hands were running down the length if his brother’s chest, stomach, shoulders, spine, and back; anything he could get his hands on and touching any unclothed piece of skin that would get a rise out of Dean. Their toes were nudging at each other’s heels, trying to get their boots off. Once they were gone, it was an awkward dance to shimmy out of their jeans. 

Denim gone, Dean sat up in between his brother’s legs and ran his hands up them until he found the cotton-covered waistband of his boxers. He started to pull them down but a hand gripped his wrist. 

"What? Cold feet or something?" Dean teased. 

"No, come here for a sec," Sam said, pulling at his older brother’s wrist. 

Dean crawled forward and laid down on top of Sam’s chest and felt his brother’s erection against his own. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Sam run his fingers through his dark blonde hair. Then their lips were pressed together again and Sam’s tongue was lightly nudging at his brother’s mouth. Dean was more than willing to give him what he wanted. 

Sam pressed a hand against the lower portion of his brother’s back making sure they were as close as possible. He started moving his hips against Dean’s and nibbling on his bottom lip. He could hear his brother’s breath start quickening and he pulled back. 

"I love you, too, De," Sam whispered. "Always will." 

Dean’s head was spinning from the kiss so hearing those words from Sam made him feel like he got swept up in a tornado. Dean knows that Sam loves him, he knows that. Fighting monsters, having each other’s back 24/7, never second guessing their decision to sell their soul for one another; obviously there’s something there. This was different. This was more than that.

It took Dean a while to answer because his breathing was shallow and after it came back to a normal pace, his vocal chords wouldn’t work. Dean couldn’t figure out the words to say back. ‘Thank you’? Hell no, that’s practically an insult. ‘I love you’? He’s said it already. Sam knows it already. His reply came in the form of another breath-taking, head-spinning, mind-blowing kiss, one that had the boys pausing after a minute and panting into one another’s mouths with their foreheads pressed together, not wanting to part any farther than that. 

Dean went back to pulling Sam’s boxers off again, and after he lifted his hips, they were gone, thrown somewhere in the car. Later they would be found by the pedals, one of the leg holes caught on brake. Twisting down, Dean reached under his front seat and found where they kept a spare bottle of lube and slicked up a few fingers. As he pressed two fingers against his brother’s hole, he saw Sam’s dick twitch and leak precome across his stomach that was rising and falling quickly. He pulled his fingers away and swabbed at some of it. 

"I’m gonna make you feel so good, Sammy," Dean cooed as he rubbed his two fingers against his younger brother’s hole. "Gonna take my time," he said as he pressed two fingers in and watched as Sam squirmed a little and got comfortable. "And go nice," he said as his fingers slipped deeper and deeper into that heat. "And slow." His fingers were all the way in and it was so warm and so tight and he wished that he could feel this heat all the time and feel Sam squeeze him like this 24/7. "Just the way you like it, baby," he finished. Dean pulled his fingers out and curled them when he pushed back in and watched his brother lift off the leather set and felt his fingers being clenched tight. 

"Dean," Sam moaned when he felt the fingers inside of him hit his prostate. 

Dean didn’t go directly back to that spot after he hit the first time. Instead, he straightened his fingers out and spread them a bit so he could loosen Sam’s hole. Then Dean slowly started pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Sam. Eventually he would surprise his brother by forcing his fingers back together and then arch them up, hitting that spot again. 

"Feels good, right Sammy?" Dean asked as he bent down near him. He felt Sam’s hand curl around his neck and pull him into another kiss, his response for how it felt. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth, sucked on his tongue, and Sam closed his teeth lightly on his bottom lip. His fingers stopped moving because he couldn’t focus on that while Sam was kissing him like he was. 

Sam found the hem of Dean’s boxers and yanked them down over his ass and they settled at his knees. Sam leaned forward, putting a hand on Dean’s chest, pushing him back on his knees until his back hit the opposite side of the car. 

"Sam, Sammy. H-hey wa-" he stumbled out but Sam was replacing his hand was his mouth and biting down the middle of Dean’s chest, kissing down the center of his stomach, and licking up the precome that was smeared just below his belly button and all around his legs.  He took the head of Dean’s dick into his mouth and sucked on it like it was his favorite flavor of lollipop, which it kinda was. Dean was the perfect kind of bittersweet that Sam wanted to taste all day. On the rare occasion they got the chance to, they would spend all day locked in some random hotel trying to get the other one off as many times as they could. They slept great those nights. Too tired to have nightmares. Hopefully tonight would be one of those ‘no nightmare’ nights. 

Dean grunted and stitched his hand into long brown strands when Sam licked up a wet stripe from his balls to his slit. Sam tilted his head and sucked on the side of his shaft and watched as his brother’s stomach rose and fell faster the lower he went. Sam licked at the skin between his balls and sucked one into his mouth, swirled his tongue around it and let it fall out. He gave the other one the same attention. Sam traced a thick vein up with his tongue and slowly swallowed Dean’s entire shaft into his mouth and hummed around it. 

Dean had to pull Sam away. He had to because otherwise he was going to become more submissive than he wanted to. The way Sam was sucking Dean into his mouth and the sounds Sam was making made him want to unravel. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time for showing Sam what he meant to Dean.

"Sam," Dean said barely above a whisper when Sam had come back up for air but soon he was going back down again. "Mm, fuck that feels good," he groaned when Sam sucked his way back down, hollowing his cheeks. His jaw went slack when he felt the tip his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat. "Sammy," he panted, trying to get his brother’s attention again. "Y-you’re cheating."

Sam let Dean slip all of the way out his mouth, sucked in some air, and smiled up at his brother. “You’re enjoying it,” he said with a smile as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick and moved his hand up and down. 

Dean tried to let a few deep breaths in but they came in short and shallow. He grabbed his brother’s wrist and used his other hand to push Sam back down. He found those all too familiar lips and tasted himself on them, finding the taste salty yet sweet. Dean knew why his brother loved it so much. 

He left Sam’s lips and trailed kisses down a hickey enveloped neck and started nibbling at his chest while he got his fingers to continue thrusting. Nipples were sucked into hard nubs and kissed afterwards. Each toned bit of Sam’s stomach was bitten and licked. Any time Dean hit his brother’s prostate, Sam’s back would arch and Dean was there to ease it back down with his lips.

"Dean, I’m ready," Sam moaned out. "C’mon, I need you."

"Almost, baby. I promise, almost." He pulled his fingers out to grab the bottle again so he could get his length equally as wet. He palmed his dick, turning his wrist for the upstroke and groaned when he put three fingers in and they slid in easily. After a few more nudges at Sam’s sweet spot, Dean pulled out, picked up his brother’s left leg and set it down on his shoulder and lined up, rubbing against his wet hole. 

"Ready?" Dean asked, moving his hips back and forth, making sure that everything was warm and slippery before he pressed in. 

"Yeah, go De," he said. "Please, go."

Biting his lip, Dean found that familiar pucker and pushed in slowly, allowing his brother some time to adjust. He watched his brother take every single inch. Not the first time he has but Dean’s always amazed that he can. 

"You good, Sammy?"

"Mm, s-so good," Sam sighed as he let his head fall back against the seat. He lowered his leg from Dean’s shoulder so he could hook his ankles around his brother’s waist. Sam tightened up, and pulled Dean in farther, causing him to sink in another inch. 

"Dammit, Sammy," he growled out. "You’re so tight. You’d think after the number of times we’ve fucked that you’d loosen up."

"Thank God for that, right?" Sam laughed. "You might go off and find someone tighter."

Dean bent down close his brother and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He fit his hand in between the curve of Sam’s back and the leather seat, lifting him up until Sam was sitting on Dean’s lap with one leg on either side. Their lips never stopped touching and Dean never pulled out. 

Dean turned his head to the side and licked the top of Sam’s tongue, still tasting himself, while combed his fingers through long brown hair. He swallowed the moan that Sam let out when he bit on his swollen bottom lip. 

"Never. Never again, Sammy. I don’t plan on- I c-can’t-" he stammered out, trying to find a good set of words. Anything he said wouldn’t do it justice for how he felt. He’s never been the best at words, really. A good hug seemed to say whatever he couldn’t put into words. He closed his eyes and pulled Sam’s neck down, making their foreheads meet. "Sam, I could never leave you. Not again, anyway. I went to Hell for you-"

"Dean, you don’t-" he started to say, cringing at the memory and pulled his head away from Dean, but he interrupted him. 

"For _you._ And I’d do it again. In a heartbeat, little brother." He paused. "I love you, Sam."

"Always will," Sam finished with a whisper. 

And then their lips welded together again as Sam started grinding his hips hard against his brother’s. Dean had one hand on Sam’s waist, pulling him in, and the other one stroking Sam’s shaft at the same rhythm as his hips. Dean threw his head back the first time he pulled up because Sam tightened around him and when he pulled down, he loosened up. The entire time, Sam was expanding and contracting around him and made such pornographic noises and it was sending Dean over the edge. 

"Fuck, Dean, that feels s-so good. Don’t stop-p, please don’t stop," he stuttered, willing his hips to go faster. He almost doubled over and came when he felt Dean dig his hips up because he hit that sweet spot. "Fuck, right there, De," he growled, licking his bottom lip and biting it. 

"Not gonna stop,Sammy. Not until you come. Come for me, baby, come for me," Dean coaxed. 

Back and forth Sam moved his hips, pushing and pulling and having every hit met with a stroke of Dean’s hand. It made his vision start spotting, his jaw go slack, and made him let out several loud, unrestrained, deep moans. He wanted to let loose so bad, he was right there. One thrust, two, three, four all perfectly placed and he was coming and still riding hard on Dean’s dick, shooting hot, white jets on his and his brother’s chests and all over his hand. 

The sight, sound, and feeling of Sam coming pushed Dean over the edge. He surged his hips forward into Sam’s hips that were still rocking forward. Dean shouted his brother’s name and came hard inside of that tight heat. Sam doubled over and used a hand to brace himself and clench hard on Dean’s arm because of his over-sensitized prostate.

After a moment, Sam’s hips stopped thrusting lazily into his brother’s and he tilted his head down to press his swollen lips against Dean’s raw ones in a slow, deep, post-sex kiss. 

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered against his brother’s lips. 

"I love you, too, Sammy," Dean replied back.

They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the nearness of each other. It was Dean that eventually broke the silence. 

"Sam?"

"Mm," he hummed, with his eyes closed, forehead pressed against Dean’s, and a lazy smile on his face. 

"Can you get off of me? You’re not as light as you look." 

Sam threw his head back laughed and pulled his hips up as quick as he dared, which wasn’t very fast, until Dean was all the out. They both groaned. Sam groaned because he felt empty and Dean did it because he missed how warm his brother felt, all wrapped around him. 

"Back to the motel or do you want to stay here?" Sam asked. 

"I honestly don’t think I would make it back to the motel."

So they found their boxers and slipped them on, used one of their jackets as a blanket and Dean lay down with his back against the seat. Sam nuzzled in as close as he could and they fell asleep.

Fin. 

 


End file.
